With the gradual transition of medical surgery from the conventional process of making a long incision in the patient's body for performing a surgery to the next generation of surgery, i.e. minimal invasive surgery (MIS), continuous research is going on to develop and integrate robotic instruments in a system which can be used for MIS purposes. Such integration can help a surgeon perform a surgery in an error-free manner, and at the same time work in a realistic environment that gives the surgeon a feel of conventional surgery.